Merry Christmas, Tomato Bastard
by LadySilverFang
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Romano has a very special present for Spain. fail!summary is fail. Boyxboy don't like don't click on it. First time writing yaoi YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Wow, firstly before anything else, I wanna give an HUGE thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed and faved my fic Late Night Confessions. It was my first fanfiction and my first time writing smut and I was incredibly nervous about it, but all your wonderful comments ended that! So thank you thank you THANK YOU! 8D**

**Secondly, this was just a random idea that came to me when I was going to bed last night, so I decided to write it. Consider this my Christmas gift to you all! Not much of a plot, but that's all right xD Plus I miss reading fics of this couple. Only my second fic, and first time writing yaoi so again, be honest but not mean please.**

**Don't own, never will, wish I did. I would totally be like friggin pimp!Rome with all his women hanging off him, but female and with hot country menz ^^**

**Russia: I get the pipe now, da?**

**Me: No, no one was mean. We don't need that.**

**Russia: So they no become one with Russia? *sadfaced***

**Me: Nope**

**Russia: You become one with Russia then, da? **

**Me: Enjoy the fic everyone! *runs away***

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVI~!"

Romano grunted. "Stop calling me that, idiot."

"Aww, but Lovi~ it's Christmas! The happiest time of the year!" the Spaniard cheered, raising his cocoa into the air.

Romano rolled his eyes.

It was Christmas Eve and the two nations were sitting on the floor in Spain's living room in front of a very large decorated tree and crackling fireplace. Spain had a large wrapped box at his feet and pushed it towards the other male.

"Open it!" he cheered.

"This better be something good, bastard." the Italian muttered, tearing at the paper and opening the box.

Spain couldn't contain his grin when Romano reached inside and pulled out a very large plush tomato with a heart bearing "A + L" stitched to the side. He knew he'd picked the write colour fabric: Lovi's face was the same shade as the stuffed fruitཀ

"What the f-"

"Read the note!" the elder interrupted.

The boy huffed. _What the hell is this thing?__ཀ __That damned bastard, after all the trouble I went through – _his thoughts immediately stopped when his eyes read the letter pinned to the gift.

'_Lovi, I stayed up late for weeks making this because I never thought it was good enough for you. Now you'll always have a little piece of me with you wherever you go__ཀ __I hope when you have to go away and have trouble sleeping you'll hold this close and think of me. Forever yours, Antonio. 3' _

_He-he made this? For me? _Lovino looked up from the paper. Antonio's face was smiling as always, but there was a hint of worry in his green eyes.

Flushing, he turned away from those jewel-toned eyes. "I-it's not horrible..."

Antonio beamed. Coming from Lovino, that was as close to a 'thank you' as you could get. "I'm so glad!" he exclaimed, pulling the boy into a crushing hug.

"Gah! Let me go you bastard!"

Spain laughed and released him. "So where's my present?" He immediately began scouring beneath the tree for the elusive gift.

"It's in the bedroom. Wait here and come get it in 15 min." he heard the other mumble, leaving the room.

"Why do I have to wait?"

"It's not ready..."

"It's not? Seriously Lovi, you need to get with the program~"

"Shut up and just do what I say!"

Antonio laughed. Leave it to his Lovino to insult him on Christmas Eve, the one night of the year when he should be happy and joyful. Then again he was at the Christmas party at France's earlier that night, until the blonde started chasing people naked with mistletoe instead of a rose covering his cock.

Slowly the fifteen minutes passed by, and finally Spain made the journey to his and Lovino's (though the other would never admit they still shared a bed) room. He turned the knob and opened the door. The room was empty.

"Huh? I thought he said he'd be here," he said, the door shutting behind him.

"Who said I'm not?" a soft voice whispered.

The Spaniard suddenly found himself pushed onto the bed and looking up at easily the sexiest vision imaginable.

Lovino was standing there in a sexy 3-piece red and white Santa lingerie set, complete with a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas, tomato bastard." that same voice whispered sensually.

"_Dios_." Antonio was having a hard time thinking, what with the beauty posed in front of him and the sudden tightening in his pants that kept getting tighter by the second. "L-lovi–"

"No talking." he pressed his fingers to the male's lips.

"B-but, what –"

"It's the gift that keeps on giving, Antonio," why had he never called him Antonio before? It was so lovely, "however you want it to."

Slowly he pressed his lips to that of the older boy.

Antonio was stunned, but slowly kissed back as the small Italian's mouth became bolder against his. His tongue ran along the other's bottom lip asking for entrance, and was quickly granted that. His hands ran up and down the boy's bare sides, pulling him onto his lap and right onto the bulge in his jeans.

Lovino moaned. "Well, say something dammit!"

Antonio chuckled. "I think you know what I think Lovi." He bucked his hips, drawing another moan from those luscious lips.

"So, how do you plan on first using your gift?"

"Hmm. Well first I plan on doing this," he kissed down his jaw to his neck, "then maybe this," grabbing the velvet-covered ass as he bit into the junction between neck and shoulder.

Lovino cried out at the sensation of the Spaniard's mouth biting then sucking at the wound. "Is that the best you can come up with, assohole?" he hissed.

Antonio chuckled. "Lovi, such language. Why must such nasty words come out of that lovely mouth?" he asked, kissing him.

"Well then," the Italian smirked, reaching down and pulling off his lover's shirt, exposing the other's torso, "how about if I use this 'lovely mouth' for something else?"

Still smirking, he started kissing his way down beautifully tanned skin, licking and biting his nipples and skimming his fingers over the very evident arousal in the other's pants before unzipping them with his teeth. He then started stroking him through his boxers with one hand while removing the pants with the other.

Antonio was having a hard time breathing. "Lovino...please..."

Had the man ever called him by his full name before? Lovino wasn't sure, but he liked it.

"Since it's Christmas and I'm your present, I guess I'll do as you say." he said, yanking off the boxers and exposing the other's arousal. The other didn't even have time to register the difference before his cock was taken in by a pair of soft lips.

"Aah!" Oh dear sweet Mary and baby Jesus, that felt so goodཀ Antonio bucked, trying to get more of himself inside that marvellous heat, but the smaller man held his hips with a surprisingly strong grip. So he settled for grabbing that dark hair and pulling the young face up for a heated kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Lovino growled. Suddenly he was on his back with Antonio pressing down on his body, his mouth caught in a searing battle with the others.

"You're too good, Lovi~. I want to enjoy you for as long as I can, and I can't do that if I cum so early. Plus that wouldn't make me a very good lover," he reached beneath the skirt and grabbed the hard cock and slowly pumped, "as I haven't taken care of you yet."

Lovino moaned. Dammit why was he so good at this? He writhed as he felt the garters let go and the stockings making their way off his legs. The hat was lost long ago, the bra undone, and the hidden lace panties discarded, leaving him in only the skirt.

Antonio took in the sight. His lover's beautiful body was flushed and glistening in a thin layer of sweat, his face red and hair mussed, and those beautiful golden eyes half lidded and glazed. Never in a million years had he thought he'd live to see this outside his fantasies.

"You're so beautiful Lovi," he whispered, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster (which was _a lot_) as the skirt too was quickly removed, leaving him completely exposed.

"S-sh-shut u-u-up...h-h-hurry up already..."

_Same old Lovino._

He reached to the bedside table and quickly pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there, unscrewing it and covering three fingers in cool gel. He pressed one into Lovino's tight entrance. Waiting until the other relaxed after the intrusion, he started wiggling his finger before adding the second and stretching.

The small male winced and was about to protest when a third finger was added and brushed against something inside him.

"Ooh! A-Antonio! Do that again!"

Antonio smiled and pressed again, getting the same response. He slipped his fingers out and rubbed a generous amount of lube on his cock.

"Ready?"

The Italian nodded.

Slowly so as not to hurt his tiny lover, Antonio eased his cock into that _oh so deliciously hot and tight!_ entrance. After getting the signal to move, he started to slowly thrust into him.

"Mmm, ah, Antonio...!" Lovino moaned, "M-move faster, dammit!"

Chuckling, he thrust harder, kissing and nibbling every bit of flesh he could get his mouth on when Lovino suddenly cried out. _Found it._

Changing his angle, Antonio thrust back in, hitting Lovino's prostate head on and setting a faster pace than before. Lovino wrapped his arms around the other's neck, thrusting back up each time and crying from pleasure overload.

"Aah, Ant-Ant-ANTONIO!" with one final cry he came, back arched high and cuming all over their stomachs. His muscles contracting, Antonio came hard, filling him to the brim. Exhausted, he pulled out and rolled to the side, bringing his lover onto his chest.

"_Te quiero Lovino. Te quiero tanto, con todo el corazón_."

"Yeah yeah, _ti amo anch'io, stronzo_. Now go to bed."

Smiling, the Spaniard yawned and mumbled before falling into oblivion:

"_Feliz Navidad."_

* * *

Spanish translation: I love you Lovino. I love you so much, with all my heart; Merry Christmas

Italian translation: I love you too asshole (_EDIT: _I fixed the Italian, since one of my reviewers was kind enough to point out my translation mistake. This is why you don't trust online translators children!)

**I hope I kept everyone in character. I tried really hard. Any problems press that there little review button. If you loved it pressed that little review button. Either way reviews are loved like chocolate and Prussia's 5 meters. And especially chocolate ON Prussia's 5 meters (OH BABY~!) *nosebleeds at own fantasy and dies* ^/^**

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! :D**


End file.
